Shades of Red
by PrueHalliwell31
Summary: Scott is condemned to more then a life without Jean. He is cursed by something he can never get rid of, but there is hope on the horizon.
1. Shades of Red

**X-men Shades of Red**

_Maybe in another life   
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal, it's so unfair_

Scott Summers sat thinking on the edge of his bed. His eyes remained closed even though his glasses were on. It had been three days since Alkali Lake. Three days since his whole world fell to pieces. Every second of every day since then he had been going over the events in his mind trying to figure out if there was something he could have done to save his love. He opened his eyes to see what he had been cursed with. Somewhere someone must have had a sense of humor when they gave him his power and if he ever found them, he'd punch their lights out. He was condemned to seeing in red, the color that reminded him of her.

_And it feels, and it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels, yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away_

He opened his eyes slowly as he stood up. As he moved past his dresser a picture caught his eyes. He looked at the woman that he had once held in his arms. He shook his head, that wasn't him anymore. He was torn dead inside, only going from day to day because she had wanted him to live. He made his way to the hangar bay quietly. He stepped into the jet closing the hatch behind him. He sat down in the pilot's seat as he began to flip switches. The jets engines roared to life as he lifted it into the air with the controls. He flew up out of the basketball court, his destination known only to himself.

Leaving flowers on your grave  
To show that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me

Scott landed the jet in a clearing near the very lake that he had come to hate. He stepped down the ramp and made his way towards the shore. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked in silence. That was what his mind was like now, silence. Before Alkali Lake, his mind was alive with thoughts. He and Jean had shared a telepathic link, both their minds were linked together. Their bond was unbreakable, or so he thought. Death had snatched her away and now his mind was silent, the only thoughts heard now were his own. He stopped at the shore and watched the waves ripple peacefully.

I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would

And it feels, and it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings, yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away

Gone away, gone away

Scott shifted his gaze to the sky and then to the rest of his surroundings. All of it was peaceful, as if all was right in the world. He snapped reaching up and grabbing his glasses. He tore them off his face, his eyes opened wide. His head was tilted back as the blast erupted from his eyes. He yelled with fury and hurt as the blast flew up through the clouds. He shut his eyes and fell to his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Jean..", he murmured wishing that he would wake up from this Hell.

Scott..

A whisper in his mind and then it was gone. He jerked his head up his hands placing his sun glasses on his face. "Jean?" he called as he glanced around. Had he imagined it? He thought he had felt a flicker of the link come to life but all he heard now was silence. He stood and glanced around wondering why he suddenly felt the strength to keep going. Jean was gone but was she? He believed he had heard her and he would wait an eternity for her to return to him. He looked on silently his vision converted into shades of red.

I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
Oh please let me trade  
I would

And it feels, and it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels, yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away

Gone away, gone away


	2. Oceans

**Oceans**

_Hold on to the thread  
the currents will shift  
guide me towards you_

Jean was in a deep slumber under the waters of Alkali Lake. Something was rising inside of her, something she knew was not meant to be on this planet. She could feel it churning and waiting inside her mind. She could feel its evil growing inside of her but all of thoughs feelings were gone in a flash when she felt pain and sorrow well up inside her all at once.

A pain that ran so deep into her heart she didn't know if she could survive it. She knew whose pain this was, could hear their thoughts, feel their sadness. _Scott… _she thought to him trying her hardest to reach out to him. She knew that one word had reached him and prayed it would help him to know she was still alive just trapped.

_Know something's left  
and we're all allowed to dream  
of the next time we touch  
_

Jean fought hard for control of her telepathic powers and finally managed to regain them. She reached out to her love, to her Scott. She felt her mind enter his and she managed to smile warmly. _I'm here… Just wait… wait for me… _she thought to him weakly. She felt his surprise and shock at her words. She realized after a moment he was still on the shore, and that tears had found their way to his cheeks. _Shh… don't cry baby… I'm here _She wished she could be with him now, wished she could touched his cheek gently.

_You don't have to stray  
two oceans away  
waves roll in my thoughts_

She closed her eyes as the flames of the being inside of her tried to struggle for dominance, tried to take her control of her power away. She fought it off again and turned her thoughts back to Scott. She felt his hopelessness, his sorrow all his emotions. _I'm here, just… recovering… I don't know for how long… but I promise to return to you, use our ring as your reminder of our promise _she thought to him. In her minds eyes she saw him touch his ring.

_Hold tight the ring...  
the sea will rise..._

She was so tired, so very tired from the thing that burned inside of her. She didn't know how long she could fight it. _Just wait for me Scott… wait for me _she thought to him before the connection went dead. She fell into slumber again, the entity taking over. The creature would not be dominated by this woman. It would use her body and they would be known by a new name. Phoenix. That was only if it could wrestle down the love and emotions the woman had for the man on the shore.

_Please stand by the shore...  
I will be...  
I will be...  
there once more..._

**Authors note- The song I used is called Oceans by Pearl Jam Please Review!**


	3. Break Away

**Break Away**

Grew up in a small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreaming of what could be,  
And if I'd end up happy,  
I would pray.

Underneath the waters of Alkali Lake rested the peaceful form of a woman. She was known as Jean Grey to those who knew and loved her. She had been there for a week now, not moving from beneath the cold depths of the water. A light glow began to emanate from her pale form. The light began to get brighter with each passing second.

Try not to reach out,  
But when I tried to speak out,  
Felt like no-one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here.  
So I'd pray,  
I could break away.

Jean was relaxed beneath the water, in the slumber that had become her world these days. She had spoken with Scott not long ago and she had so longed to speak with him again but each time her mind awoke she could feel something horrible growing there. She wanted to be with Scott, to be out of the water but the thing in her mind felt so evil that she knew it didn't belong in the world she had come from. She wished she could escape the thing in her mind, to break away from its darkness that enveloped her mind.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

The peaceful waters began to churn violently as the light below the surface grew brighter. The light was warm and growing warmer causing the water to warm up. As the Phoenix stirred beneath the water, the fire within her began to burn as well. The water began to boil to hot for anything to touch now. Jean's eyes opened wide fire burning within them. Her form shot upwards, breaking the surface of the water in a matter of seconds. Her form was inches from the surface of the water as she took in a deep breath of air. She made her way to the shore, landing gently once she was there. She glanced around at her surroundings as she started forward. Once off the rocks of the shore and onto the grass everything burst into flames. She walked unburned through the fires that consumed the forest. She could feel Jean in her mind struggling to break free, to return to her loved ones, but the Phoenix could not allow her to do that. She couldn't risk Jean finding the man that had been on the shore of the lake that day. She wouldn't allow Jean to break away from her control.

Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean,  
Get onboard a fast train,  
Travel on a jetplane,  
Faraway, and break away.

The Phoenix found her way to the road and glanced around noticing the few cars that had stopped to look at the blaze. She turned her gaze to the forest looking at the fire that consumed every leaf and animal. She smirked slightly and walked towards one of the vehicles the was left running. As the owners of the vehicle stepped towards her she turned her gaze to them. She watched as they were thrown backwards, without a wave of her hand, into the flames. She got into the car and sped down the highway. She was tired of waiting for her reign to begin. It was time for her first battle in this war. She knew who to go to, who she needed on her side. It wouldn't be hard to get him to join her. The war was no longer coming. It was here.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Scott jerked up in his bed, his form covered his sweat. His breath came in rasps as he looked around the room. He had had a terrible nightmare, a nightmare that had chilled him to his very soul. He shut his eyes as he placed his hands on his face. He opened them again when he felt something in his mind. A gentle whisper like that of the link, he shifted and focused on the point in his mind. His eyes widened and he jumped off his bed. He threw his cloths on one thought running through his mind. _She's alive._

Buildings with a 100 floors,  
Swinging aroundrevolving doors,  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me.  
But I gotta keep moving on moving on,  
Fly away, break away.

Phoenix had pulled off the road as quickly as she could. She was now gripping her head fury burning in her eyes as she resisted the woman's thoughts. She had felt Jean restore the link between her and Scott, had felt the relief that flooded through both of their minds. She was furious, the woman should not have been able to break through her control but she had. She relaxed when she had wrestled Jean down again. She turned a steady gaze back to the road and started to drive again. Jean would not get the opportunity to do that again, she would make sure of it.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
Tho its not easy to tell you goodbye.  
Gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Break away, break away


	4. Everything Burns

**Everything Burns**

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing

Phoenix parked outside the mansion gates, fire blazing in her eyes as she stepped from the car. She noticed the gates were locked and glanced at the cars clock. It was just after midnight so the gates being closed made sense. She needed to make an impression on Magneto, an impression that would leave him to know that she was no longer Charles' little x-man. She walked calmly towards the gates her hands remaining at her sides. The gates flew off their hinges and fell to the ground when she got within arms length. She grinned as fire slowly began to surround her form. The alarm in the mansion was going off; she could hear it from where she stood. The lights in each student's rooms slowly began to come on. They wouldn't be able to stop her, no one could. She flung her hand at the door and fire flew from it, causing the door to fly open. Fire burned the wooden door as she stepped through and glanced around her former home. _This is going to be interesting _she thought as she saw some of the students coming down the stairs.

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns

When they noticed her they stopped to gawk at her confusion and joy spreading over their faces. She grinned and threw fire at them, she watched as their cloths caught fire and they began to flail their arms around screaming. She glanced at a student that was rolling on the ground trying to put the fire out as fast as he could. "That wont do", she said and her eyes grew wide causing the fire to grow to immense for the child to put out. His dieing screams were what Logan heard as he bolted down the stairs to face their intruder.

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
to consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
and still she sings

Logan froze when he saw her, his claws were extended but he made no move to attack her. "Jean?" he whispered his gaze turning to the dead child, then back to her. "Try Phoenix", She told him as she thrust her hand out sending him flying back. It didn't take her long to set the mansion ablaze. Logan's persistence agitated her until she managed to knock him unconscious by throwing him through several walls and burning him. Ororo hadn't stood much of a chance; her gift couldn't fend her power off. She had even managed to kill Kurt, the annoying teleporter. She was finding all of this far too easy. She walked through the halls listening to the screams of the dieing and the fleeing. She stepped over a burned body and froze when her gaze fell upon the one person she knew it wouldn't be easy to kill. He looked at her and without hesitation Jean started to struggle in her mind. She knew this was the man, the one from the lake; only man that could cause her host to fight for control. Scott.

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

Phoenix grabbed her head as Jean struggled. She stumbled back as the man stepped towards her. "Stay away!" she shouted and threw her hand out causing fire to fly towards him. Scott didn't move out of its path and she watched as it struck him full in the chest. He flew backwards, hitting the floor hard. His hand rested on his now burned chest as he looked up at her. "Jean?" he whispered. She screamed as she tried to resist causing the flames in the mansion to grow and burn uncontrollably. She didn't know, how much longer she could hold Jean at bay.

Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)   
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away   
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away


	5. You Found Me

**You found Me**

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
__When everything's right  
I can't believe  
_

Scott looked at Jean in disbelief, everything else seemed to fade away. He know longer felt the heat of the fire or heard the screams of the children. His gaze and mind was entirely on the person that stood before him now. She was screaming and gripping her head as if she was struggling with something inside of her own thoughts. He could hear confused and angry thoughts skittering about in her mind. He stood up and took a step towards her. "Jean?"  
"No stay away!" she shouted taking a step back away from him. "Don't come any closer!" she warned him. The Phoenix didn't want him anywhere near her, she was already having enough trouble controlling Jean.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

Scott took another step towards her and watched her take a step back. "Jean? What's wrong?" he asked.  
"You! Stay the heck away from me!" Jean shouted but Scott noticed her voice sounded different, wrong somehow. "Scott.. please.." she whispered as she slumped to her knees. Her voice, this time, had sounded normal, like he remembered.  
Scott rushed to her side and touched her cheek. Her skin was hot and tears were slipping down her cheeks. "Honey, what is going on? What's wrong?" he whispered.  
"I.. can't.. I don't….. hold me" Jean's voice pleaded to him.  
Scott complied immediately, he slipped his arms around her and held her close to his chest.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe  
_

Scott held her tightly as he watched the flames around them. They danced high and then lowered as if something was trying to put them out. The flames seemed to be resisting whatever it was that was attempting to put them out. He heard Jean whimper against his chest. What was going on? He wondered but he pulled Jean closer to him as he watched the spectacle that played out before him. He could feel a struggle playing in his beloved's mind but he wasn't sure what was going on. He stayed close to her, not about to leave her side when she needed him most.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

Scott shifted as he watched the flames slowly die down. He felt Jean pulling away so he released her. He touched her cheek confused as he spoke, "What is going on?" he whispered.  
"I don't know Scott… All I know is that there is something inside of my head… and it caused me to do horrible things" she whispered tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Shh, its okay" Scott whispered to her as he tried to comfort her.  
"No it's not Scott.. I killed! I hurt innocent people" Jean whimpered.  
Scott shook his head and pulled her to him again. "We will get through this" he whispered.  
"How?" she whispered back as she relaxed into his embrace.  
"Together" he told her. As soon as the words reached her she felt her mind calm. She could do this, she knew she could. As long as she was with Scott they could fight anything. She would stay with him and he would never leave her side. She shut her eyes finding a new strength inside of her. A strength to fight the Phoenix.

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know? _

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin  
You found me  
How did you know just where I would be?  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

**Authors note- This is the ending to this fic though there will probably be a sequel. Sorry it took me so long to come up with the ending. I had writers block for weeks. Well here is the finishing touch tell me what you think! **


End file.
